Rai 2
Rai 2 is one of the three main television channels broadcast by Italian public television company RAI alongside Rai 1 and Rai 3. Rai 2 first started broadcasting on 4 November 1961. In the eighties it was known for its political affiliation to the Italian Socialist Party; in recent years it has shifted its focus toward talk shows, reality television and infotainment. The channel started HDTV broadcasting by the end of September 2013. The HD Channel It has activated on DTT by September 2016. Programmes A few programmes include: *''TG2'' (Newscast) *''Desperate Housewives'' *''NCIS'' *''Bindi the Jungle Girl'' *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' *''Las Vegas'' *''JAG'' *''Law & Order'' *''ER'' *''Eurovision Song Contest'' (finals until 2015) *''Popular'' *''Life on Mars'' *''Castle'' *''Pretty Charm'' *''Numb3rs'' *''Quelli che... il Calcio'' *''Felicity'' *''Starsky and Hutch'' *''Primeval'' *''Past Life'' *''Once Upon a Time'' Cartoons * Digimon (2000-2013, now moved to Super!) * The PowerPuff Girls * Kid Paddle * Ashita no Nadja * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series * Dragon Express * Pretty Cure * Teletubbies * Monster Allergy * Wunschpunsch * My Friends Baby Kong * Winx Club (2004-2014, now moved to Rai Gulp) * Chaotic (Caiotici) * NASCAR Racers (Gare Nascar) * Inazuma Eleven * Rock Your Style: Missional Adventures * Disney's Alexei * Yin Yang Yo! * Sophie Santiago's Secret Files * International Super Spy: The Series * Fimbles * Yo-Kai Watch (Le Avventure di Yo-Kai Watch) * Tokyo Mew Mew * Galaxy Squad * Spaced Out (Gli Astromartin) * The Save-Ums! * The Rescuers * Baby Christina's World * Robotboy * The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo * Shuriken School * Knights-a-Lot * Tom * Scan2Go1 * Small Animals * Super Royals Action! * Wheel Squad Upcoming * Star Wars Resistance (upcoming) * Alisa Knows What to Do! (upcoming) Former * Code Lyoko (Note: did not air the second, third and fourth series) Kids Block * Random/Cartoon Flakes (2005-2014) * Go-Cart mattina (1997-2005) Not longer aired programmes Until 1975 regular broadcasting was monochrome, with very few exceptions. Since late 1975, then called Rete 2 began airing some new shows in colour, then beginning semi-regular colour broadcasting during the autumn season (a few hours a week). Rai 1 followed its "sister network" a few months later. Eventually, regular broadcasting in colour began on 1 February 1977. *''Rischiatutto'', one-hour-long Italian version of Jeopardy!, hosted by Mike Bongiorno, aired on Thursday night, from 5 February 1970, at 9:15 PM (in 1972 season at 9:30 PM). About 20 million viewers watched every episode of the show,http://www.eurojump.com/content/ventimilioni-il-gioved%C3%AC-di-mike (Italian) the first one aired on Rai 2 to enter in the list of the Ten Most Watched Programmes on Italian TV during the year. The final two seasons (1973 and 1974) were aired on Rai 1. *''Ondalibera'' (known popularly as Televacca, Cow TV), was a one-hour-long comedy and satirical show hosted by a very young Roberto Benigni in his television debut. In the show, the Tuscan peasant Mario Cioni (Benigni) hosts a programme aired in the fictional local channel Televacca, which has its headquarters in a stable full of hay and animals. Using a sometimes vulgar and desecrating speech, with a heavy Tuscan accent, Benigni improvised monologues and satirised the TV medium and the society. Co-hosts were the boor Monna (Carlo Monni) and his "daughter" Donatella, a Daisy Mae Yokum stylish young woman.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnBmyzkAPHQ Considered one of the most controversial programmes in Italian TV history, censored and interrupted after only four episodes despite being relatively successful, the programme debuted on 19 December 1976, airing on Sunday nights at 8:45 PM.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Knc8aUslmDw The "opening theme" of the show, titled "La Marcia degli Incazzati" (Pissed Off Guys' March) References External links * Official Website Category:Italian television networks Category:RAI Category:Children's television networks